Travel By Bloodlines
by AWeasley26
Summary: “Your Uncle and I have decided its time you leave the manor and attentd school the tutors have assured us your advanced for your year, and the manor… will be no place for children this year,” She said conveying her warning with the intensity in her eye


Reaching for the wand at her bedside she held her breath as the footsteps that had paced

the hallway paused at her door. Things had been very off in the Malfoy manor and

knowing she was expendable made her weary and cautious. Her Aunt held some love

for her, but for Lucius she was simply another chess piece to move about the board. The

tension running in the house was high and it was no mystery to her what the black

robes she'd seen meant. He was coming back soon which meant her insane parents

would be free as well. Somehow she wasn't looking forward to the reunion or the

"Birthmark" they'd force her to wear.

Tensing when the door eased open she raised her wand with expelliarmus on the tip of

Her tongue.

"Astrid are you awake?" her Aunt's voice whispered shocking her as she lowered

her wand.

"Yes, Aunt Cissa," She said sitting up as she noted the tremor in her Aunt's voice … she

was nervous, something was happening.

"Lumos," She whispered lighting the bedroom as she moved to sit on her bed , her pale

hair and light eyes giving her an angelic appearance that contrasted with the darkness

that lived inside her.

She was the opposite of Astrid's mother in every way really, a

follower where Bellatrix led, light where she was dark, and kind in some ways where

she was cold through and through.

"Your Uncle and I have decided its time you leave the manor and attentd school the

tutors have assured us your advanced for your year, and the manor… will be no place for

children this year," She said conveying her warning with the intensity in her eyes. She

was letting her know she needed to use her time at school wisley . Voldermort liked to

to break down the weak if he didn't kill them out right; and her parents would stand by

and let him. Nodding slightly she ackoweldeged she understood as her Aunt let out a tiny

sigh before continuing.

"You will accompany us to Diagon Alley tomorrow where we will gather your supplies

before leaving you to stay in the Leaky Cauldron," She said bidding her goodnight.

Freedom, she was gaining her freedom after so long. She'd live every moment like it

was her last, because with the way things were going… it could be.

Diagon Alley was amazing, wizards, goblins , and stores full of everything you could

every imagine lined the cobble stone streets.

"Don't' gawk Astrid, it's unbecoming," Lucius hissed making her nod as she looked

straight ahead hating his chilly demeanor and constant demand for perfection.

Ignoring the smirk Draco was tossing her way she stood with her spine straight and

her head high. Her Uncle often set them against each other making everything a

competition , but they truly loved one another.

"Draco knows the way of things, the two of you will remain with the tailor while we

gather your things," her Uncle said as they nodded obediently.

"Who do we have here?" The tailor asked looking from Draco to Astrid and back as she

waited for an explanation.

"This is my cousin Astrid Lestrange," he said daring her to speak out of turn with a

haughty gaze that was her Uncle made over.

"Well , let's get you two fitted," She whispered. A dozen pin pricks, and a n aching back

later they emerged from the tailor and made their way towards lunch.

"Who are we meeting Draco?" She asked suspiciously as he grinned.

"Your favorite two people, Crab and Goyle," he said laughing as she scowled. The

ties had always been all brain and no brawn, something she could only handle in small

doses.

"There will be another girl there too from my house, though I doubt you'll like her any

more than you do Crab and Goyle."

"Not the ninny who fancies herself in love with you," She said horrified as he roared

with laughter.

"That would be Pansy," he said as she shook her head. It would be interesting to finally

put faces to name, but this time it'd be painful.

An agonizing lunch, and a black feathered owl later she was enjoying the first real

freedom she'd had all day as she wandered the Leaky Cauldron. It was a shock to her

system to be around so many people at one, but she loved observing. They were all so

different from the people she was used to , each with their own style and mannerisms.

She couldn't even imagine what it would have been like to develop naturally without

Influence or restraints.

"I- is there anyone sitting here?" A voice asked making her look up from the cup of tea

she'd been sipping.

"No," She said shaking her as she judged the pale dark haired boy to be harmless.

"I'm Neville," he said flashing her a shy smile that stirred something inside of her. His

smile was honest and open and rendered him vulnerable to attack or rejection.

Amazed that he'd give her the upper hand on their first meeting she curbed her

engrained instincts to shun his shabby clothes


End file.
